Black Rubies
by TheAmateurStoryMaker
Summary: Ciel had earrings that made him act strange. Will Sebastian be able to get them off? Or will he enjoy them as Lucifer's gift? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is going to be my first SebaCiel fanfic, I will speak out for now. I am an AMATEUR at making stories yet I find myself unable to control my urge to write what I think. Please bear with it, even though I said that I am just bored and think of writing fanfics to pass the time, well, just shrug that off and enjoy my next story.  
…..**

'Is it my imagination? Or is young master acting a bit strangely recently? From the fact that he ordered me to not wake him up or go into his room, to the strange appearance he had. I mean, he was wearing a hat and a scarf around his waist!' Sebastian thought, indeed that it was troubling him of the way his young master was behaving, but what can he do? His young master's orders cannot be disobeyed, but he planned to get to the bottom of this case soon. 'Perhaps this evening.' Sebastian raised a hand to go through his hair in a frustrated way as he sighed before he heard the bell to the master's study., that made him alter his plans. 'Or maybe now.'

Sebastian went out of the kitchen, up the staircase and into his young master's study, and the sight confirmed him that he wasn't imagining things, there, right before him, was the young master wearing a hat and scarf. Ciel motioned Sebastian to come forward and being the butler he was assigned to be, Sebastian obeyed his young master.

"Is there anything you need Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just chuckled, he stood up and approached his butler until he was standing right in front of the raven-haired man. Sebastian knew that now was his chance to uncover what was under that hat and scarf but stopped when Ciel lifted his chin up. Sapphire and Ruby orbs stared into each other's depths for a moment before Ciel broke the intimacy.

"Sebastian, you've been acting weird all day, is something troubling you?" Ciel inquired, did Sebastian think that Ciel didn't notice the way his butler was staring at him, thinking critically which he never does, and the way he was spacing out most of the time? Wrong, Ciel noticed a total of 100%, then a chuckle broked Ciel from his thoughts.

"Shouldn't I ask the same to you, Young Master?" Sebastian pointed to Ciel's hat and scarf around his waist. "It has been troubling me, has something happened to the Young Master that made him order me to not go to his room, not dress him, or what else?" Sebastian asked, he was enjoying the small pout from his Young Master when he used third person, then Ciel smirked at him.

"Oh? So these are the things causing you trouble, Sebastian?" Ciel placed his left hand on the hat, and his right hand settling just above the scarf. Sebastian was caught off guard when Ciel had said that, but it is a fact. Sebastian reluctantly nodded, and Ciel chuckled. "Well, I guess that now would be a great time to give you something as a present." Sebastian was surprised, a present from his Young Master? He wondered what could it be, in fact, his heart was racing at the thought of receiving the very first gift from his Young Master. Then his eyes went wide when Ciel took off his hat and un-wrap the scarf.

"Young Master?" Sebastian stared at the display in front of him, he swore right now was a dream. On the top of his young master's head were the most beautiful cat ears he had ever seen, they were twitching in a cute manner and he thought that it was as silky smooth like Ciel's hair. He tried to touch them and they felt really soft….and real, the cat ears flinched when Sebastian became sort of touchy-feely. "Sorry." Came Sebastian's soft reply, then his eyes looked down to see a long tail swishing sideways. He didn't bother touching it because he knew that the tails' of cats are sensitive, but he wondered how this was possible. He stared at his young master's face, he didn't know why but Ciel was blushing. "Young Master? Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked innocently and Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian, be honest, do you like your present?" Ciel asked as he averted his gaze to somewhat hide his flustered cheeks. Sebastian was surprised at this and he smiled, he crouched down so that he can be of eye level to his young master. The small flustered look that Ciel displayed was utter tempting to the raven to just plant kisses all over that porcelain face, although, he had to control himself. Yes, that's right, Sebastian Michaelis, a demon, has been wanting his Young Master. Ever since the boy was still a 10 year old, when he lost his parents, the first time that Sebastian had laid eyes on Ciel, he wanted him to be his.

"Yes, Young Master, I truly do." Sebastian grinned. "It's truly a surprise to see you in such a pleasant display, it makes me want to pet you and treat you as my precious feline." Sebastian accidentally said, he covered his mouth as he backed away a little, Ciel's eyes were wide at the statement. 'How could I say that to him! I'm sure he'll-' Before Sebastian could continue what he was about to think, he glanced at Ciel and was yet again surprised at the boy's reaction, he was blushing profusely.

"Seba-" Sebastian interrupted what Ciel had to say as he stood straight and stepped back, earning a confused look from his Young Master. "Sebastian?" Ciel called out at his butler, his actions were worrying him. "Is something wrong?" Ciel asked, but Sebastian just shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong Young Master… I apologize for what I said." Sebastian looked down, Ciel might probably scold him for what he said about his Young Master. Then he was shocked when he noticed Ciel approaching him slowly and taking one of his hands. He felt small fingers rubbing against his palm and he liked the feeling, but it didn't change the fact that he had said something out of his league. He is merely a butler, and Ciel is his Young Master, they are far apart because of that.

"Sebastian, this is my present to you, I don't mind what you said." Ciel flushed a deeper shade of red when he whispered this to Sebastian. The butler heard it perfectly and was wide-eyed because of that. Of course, this was the present from his Young Master, why did he have doubts in accepting it? "Sebastian, I'll let you do anything to me for one night, okay? Please don't reject my gift to you." To that statement, Sebastian felt Ciel's tail brush up his arm, he couldn't do this. What has gotten into Ciel?! Sebastian held Ciel by the shoulders and held the boy's chin up so they could stare eye-to-eye.

"Young Master…are you not feeling well?" Sebastian examined everything that can be of question to. Then he noticed that Ciel's ears were pierced, the earrings he wore were gems, gems that were all too familiar to him when he was in the demon realm. "Young Master, where did you get these earrings?" Sebastian was confirmed of his suspicions when his Young Master's eyes were cloudy and he was sweating with a flustered face.

"S-seba—" Ciel didn't even finish his sentence when he suddenly fell unconscious, but before his body made contact with the floor, Sebastian caught him. He didn't doubt the fact, his young master was wearing the Black Rubies. Sebastian tried to pry these earrings off of his young master's ears but failed miserably, then he suddenly felt the atmosphere darken, someone has intruded in the study, not the servants, but another demon.

"Who's there?" Sebastian heard a chuckle, his demon senses then kicked in and notified him that the intruder was a higher level demon whom he is in danger against. "Were you the one who gave my young master these earrings?!" Sebastian inquired, earning yet another chuckle, he then knew that it was a male he was up against.

"Oh? Have you heard of the Black Ruby perhaps?" The demon finally revealed himself, and Sebastian gasped slightly, he knew the demon, it was Satan himself! "Michaelis, it's a pleasure to see you again, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." The man who was Satan appeared as a very young man with very, very long black-hair, black eyes stared intently at the middle classed demon.

"Master Satan, indeed that it has been a while since we have last met. Yes, I do know about the Black Rubies, they were made for the purpose to trigger the hormones of a person, whether demon, angel, death god, or human, it works like an aphrodisiac. But I must ask you, why did you do this?" Sebastian said as he gently placed Ciel onto the study's desk. Satan just chuckled, before he approached Sebastian.

"Think of it as a reunion gift, and there is no need for you to call me by my royal name." Just so you know, Satan had been raising Sebastian as a young demon, therefore they have a really close relationship, probably like father and son. "I missed you son, the Black Rubies where just-" before Satan could continue, Sebastian had to interrupt.

"Yeah, just a gift, but why would you do such a thing to my Young Master?!" Sebastian bluntly spat out at his so-called father. To this, Satan was surprised, has Sebastian produced feelings for a human? "Take them off, Luce. Take the earrings off of my young master, I don't want him to be like this!" Sebastian retorted more, his anger was getting the best of him. To have known that his own foster parent made his Ciel act like a cat starting it's heat.

"But that would ruin the fun, son. I wanted something amusing to entertain me for once, and you'll be the subject to start such. This'll be fun! I won't take the earrings off until I am fully satisfied." Satan smiled then he vanished, leaving an enraged Sebastian.

'That bastard of a father!' Sebastian cursed inwardly, now he had a problem to take care of. 'This will be so difficult.' Sebastian sighed, and that was when Ciel started to stir in his unconsciousness, trying to wake up.

…

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and I hope you can read the next chapter when I post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had started shifting from his unconsciousness, trying to wake up. To this, Sebastian prepared for what's to happen. Indeed, the Black Rubies were going to control his young master in a way, but Sebastian doesn't know anything further than having cat features and acting as if in heat. The Black Rubies were still a mystery that Sebastian had to unravel even if he didn't want to. As Ciel finally opened his eyes, Sebastian was slightly surprised to see them as they used to be, clearly a radiant sapphire unlike the cloudy ones he last saw.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian didn't know what to say at the moment, so he just started with what popped in his head. The subject of the question stared at him with wide and confused eyes. "Young master?" Sebastian inquired again, as he tried to approach his young master, the boy backed away to the edge of the desk he was currently on. Sebastian was surprised yet again by his young master's actions.

"Who are you?" Ciel suddenly said which shocked the demon to no end. Could this be a side effect of the Black Rubies? Sebastian hoped so, because if not, he wouldn't know what to do in such a situation. Ciel had a frightened look on his face, he suddenly felt something swishing behind him, his tail was all frizzled and Ciel grew even more frightened at the sight, he placed a hand on his head and there, he felt two soft cat ears. "Why do I have cat features?"

"Young Master, do stop acting like you have forgotten about your one and only one hell of a butler." Sebastian said, but it seemed that Ciel wasn't playing the 'pretend you don't know me' game. Ciel just kept staring at the man he saw as a butler with a frightened expression. "Young Master?" Sebastian asked again as he tried to approach Ciel once more but was stopped when Ciel spoke again.

"Stop talking nonsense! I don't remember hiring a new butler! In fact, I don't remember ever seeing you before!" Ciel said in a louder voice, he doesn't know Sebastian, he thought he was a stranger. Sebastian stood there frozen, his ruby eyes were slightly wide.

'_Is this one of the side effects?_' Sebastian asked himself. "Young master, I am not talking nonsense, you did hire me, and you did see me before." Sebastian said politely, regaining his usual personality and composure. He tried to remain calm as he usually would in other situations but since this was involving his own Young master, then that affected him very much.

"I don't believe you." Ciel spat out and Sebastian just smirked at that, at least this problem wasn't worse than the Ciel who acted heatedly. "First, I wake up on my desk and not my bed, Second, I see a face whom I am not familiar with and that's you, Third, you dare call me young master when I can't remember when I clearly do not remember hiring someone like you." Ciel wasn't afraid anymore, he had his glare on right now and is trying to shoot holes into Sebastian. If only looks could kill.

"Heheheh…." Sebastian chuckled. "….you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth now. So perhaps, maybe I should ask the other servants?" Sebastian swiftly picked Ciel up and stroded towards the exit of the study but Ciel struggled too much that Sebastian started to think this was just too amusing.

"Unhand me, stranger!" Ciel shouted but to no avail, Sebastian was now going down the staircase with Ciel still in his arms. "I said let go of me!" Ciel said once more and that seemed to get the attention of the servants from their posts, to this, Sebastian let the young boy stand on his feet at the foot of the stair case.

"Young Master?!" Finny, the gardener ran into the manor after hearing his master shout out. "What's the matter, Young master?!" In came Bard, the chef, with his cigarette still in his mouth. "Young Master?!" Lastly, Mei-rin came, accidentally tripping and landing face first on the ground, but she quickly came back on her feet. The three servants were confused to see no one in particular who was hurting the young master except Sebastian standing a few feet away, smiling, and Ciel glaring at him. "We don't see what's the problem here-." They said in unison, Sebastian turned his gaze to them. "Woah, young master has cat ears and a tail!" Finny exclaimed.

"Ah, perfect timing. Could all of you please tell the young master who I am?" Sebastian smirked at Ciel who scowled. Sebastian earned three confused expressions from the servants and he just chuckled. "Just do so, he seems to have not remembered me." Still confused but did as told, the servants faced Ciel.

"Young Master, he is Sebastian Michaelis, your butler whom you hired for the past 2 or more years." Mei-rin said, then Finny stepped forward. "He has been serving you since Lady and Earl Phantomhive passed due to the fire incident." Ciel flinched at the memory being brought up, it hurt him to remember the deaths of his parents, but he still did not remember anything that had to do with Sebastian and he did not know why. "I can't believe you forgot about him, in fact, why did you forget?" Bard asked, this was sort of suspicious to him, the young master's appearance is the most shocking to him.

"I don't know." Ciel responded. He looked away as he felt Sebastian's gaze on him, specifically telling him that what Sebastian had said earlier was the truth. "Go back to work." Ciel slowly walked up the stair case again and into his room. When finally out of earshot, Sebastian sighed heavily, he did not expect this to actually be a side effect.

'_Amnesia, huh? But, why did he forget only about me?_' Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose when the servants proceeded as his young master said so. "Luce…this is all you fault." Sebastian whispered when he felt the presence yet again. Satan has come back to check on him. The figure appeared just in the middle of the stair case, holding a wine glass full of whatever that may be.

"Oh? My fault you say?" Luce laughed half-heartedly as he placed his lips on the glass's edge to take a sip. "I'm simply having my entertainment." Luce smiled at Sebastian, those pitch-black eyes staring intently at Sebastian. The butler scowled at his foster parent. "What? Can't you let your father have his fun?"

"I couldn't care less about your fun, actually, you can have fun with whoever you like! Except my young master, me, and whoever else I will mention." Sebastian hissed. If it weren't for Luce being the ruler of the demon realm, he would've killed him by now. "I told you once and I'll say it again! Take the earrings off of my young master!"

Satan just smirked. "Indeed, you did produce feelings for a human, Michaelis." Sebastian gasped slightly at the realization striking him that he said something wrong. "But, even if it is against the rules, I won't punish you for that, since, I will say it again….that would ruin the fun." Satan smiled. "It seems that you still have a lot to find out about my creation, the Black Rubies. It can, and will make you thankful that I gave them to your human contractor."

"As if I will! Luce, if the Black Rubies ever start hurting my young master, you will pay!" Sebastian said, placing his right foot forward in offense.

"We'll see, son. Who knows, you might. Now….let me enjoy and I'll come back to check on you again soon." The long black-haired man gave a final wave before disappearing again in a blur of shadows. Sebastian felt a head ache coming up.

'_Too many problems to handle! First, young master's memory, Second, my own father._' Sebastian was frustrated even though it was still the first day that this incident happened. "This is going to be a pain in the neck." After having to say that, Sebastian heard the scream of his young master and went up quickly. "Young Master?!" Sebastian barged in the room but Ciel was not there, then he saw that the bathroom's lights were on and he went there, to find a Ciel on the floor hiding his right eye. He must have seen it, even if he didn't remember Sebastian, the pentagram was still located as it was.

"What is this?! In my right eye, what the hell is it?!" Ciel asked the butler. Sebastian pitied his young master for having to go through this, blame it all on those damn earrings! Sebastian picked his young master off the bathroom floor and went back into the bedroom. He placed Ciel on his bed and started to change him, at least his young master didn't struggle away like last time, suppose he had a little trust in Sebastian now.

"Young Master, I will tell you everything tomorrow, alright? For now, please rest, you have had a busy day and I believe you should rest." Sebastian said as he finished preparing the boy for bed, he tucked his young master in bed and blew the candelabra off. He was about to exit the master's bedroom when the boy said something.

"Sebastian, right?" Ciel asked, still unsure of the butler's name. "Can you please stay here until I fall asleep?" Sebastian was surprised at this. His young master, saying the word please? How amusing for him. Sebastian turned to Ciel and bowed, his right hand on his left chest as he always does.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said his signature line as he then walked nearer to the bed of his young master and settled on a nearby chair. '_Maybe this will be fun for me too…._' Then he did what his master told him to do, and the night progressed peacefully. Satan, who was watching them secretly, chuckled at the scene.

"This will be exciting."

…**.**

**I am disappointed in this chapter, it turned out a little boring to me, but I don't know with any of you. Perhaps it was alright to all of your tastes? Review and I will let you read the next chapter when I post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems I did, disappoint someone after all, never mind that, I am not offended. To those who have given me ideas, thank you and I am sure it will help me a lot in this chapter. Please enjoy my 3****rd**** chapter.**

…

The next morning, Ciel had woken up to the curtains being drawn to the sides. He squinted his eyes and groaned as the light was too bright for his groggy eyes. He couldn't help but think that this was all too familiar to him, had he experience this in the past? He can't recall the time, but now that he was disturbed of his peaceful slumber, he opened his eyes revealing his butler standing right at the foot of his bed.

"Time to wake up, young master." Sebastian said as usual, making Ciel close his eyes and go deep into thought once again, this was familiar to him as well. He was brought back to reality when Sebastian suddenly placed his hand on Ciel's forehead, a worried look graced his face. "Is the young master not feeling well?" To how close Sebastian was now to Ciel made the boy slightly blush, shaking his head and making Sebastian pull his hand away. "I see, never mind then." Sebastian smiled, he walked away to get Ciel's breakfast on the cart that was near the nightstand. Ciel kept asking himself why these were all so familiar to him, yet he did not know much about the butler named Sebastian.

Ciel sat up so that he could receive his breakfast that Sebastian made for him, indeed, it was familiar. He kept thinking the same thing, he took a small bite of what seemed to be a poached salmon with a small pinch of lemon juice, then he gasped, was this de javu?! "It's delicious." Ciel commented after gaping in awe at his thoughts. He slightly glanced at Sebastian and caught that he was smirking, he quickly looked away and continued to eat his breakfast.

'_Of course it is delicious, if I couldn't do this, then what kind of a butler would I be?_' Sebastian thought as he picked up the now empty plate of his young master. "Young Master, today, since you are not yourself at the moment, no schedules are made that are related to work or lessons. The only thing you must do is to hear out what I told you last night." Sebastian placed the plate back on the small cart and turned back to his young master.

"You mean about what you are supposed to tell me when I wake up?" Ciel asked as he was now being dressed by his butler. '_Here comes de javu again._'Ciel thought, Sebastian, now doing the finishing touches to his young master's outfit, nodded in comfirmation. "When will you tell me?" Ciel asked once more, Sebastian stood up and smiled, earning a curious look from his young master.

"Whenever you want me to, my lord, if you order me to say it, then I will do as told, but I doubt that you will believe a word I am going to say." Sebastian said as he bowed down to Ciel. Ciel just threw him a small pout that made Sebastian smile inwardly, then spoke.

"I won't order you to do so, but please tell me now, I want to know more…" Ciel looked down, his gaze meeting his kneeling butler's. "…I want to know more about this thing in my eye…" Ciel raised his right hand and softly placed it above his right eye, the pentagram was glowing slightly Sebastian noticed. "…I want to know more about why I don't remember you….and I want to know more about the history of us that I had forgotten." Sebastian's eyes went wide, this was interesting, not being ordered to do something by his master was indeed amusing him, and by what his young master said just made his heart beat a tad bit faster. Sebastian smiled and stood up, he knew that he didn't have the right to do so, but, he sat beside Ciel, the bed shifting at his weight.

"As you wish…" Sebastian said as he faced Ciel once again, his eyes roaming around his young master's face. "…let's see….you weren't supposed to be in this state. Yesterday, you were acting strange, and I didn't know why then. I only found out you were not yourself when you suddenly said weird things and the earrings you are wearing." Ciel raised his hands to feel his ears, and there he felt the said earrings. "Those aren't just your average earrings but they are the Black Rubies. They were made by the lord of the demon realm, Satan, himself. It seemed that he managed to put them on you as a gift for me he said. That made me mad because it made you have cat features which I like but it also made you act as if you were a cat in heat." Sebastian slightly blushed at the thought when Ciel blushed furiously that day. "I tried to take the earrings off but I failed. No matter how much I asked Satan to take them off, he would say that it would ruin the fun, he said that your way of reacting to the effects to the Black Rubies and myself, will be his entertainment." To this, Ciel's eyes went wide.

"Satan? He made me have these things?!" Ciel pointed to his cat ears and tail, Sebastian nodded. "So, these so called Black Rubies, they were made by Satan and made me act weird?" Sebastian nodded again. "You said that there were side effects right? Me, not remembering you, is that one of them?"

"Perhaps it is. I still have to uncover the rest of the Black Rubies secrets before I find out how to take them off, I guess." Sebastian said as he stared intently into Ciel's Sapphire eyes, until these orbs suddenly glinted as if he had something in mind. "Young Master? Do you have something on your mind?"

"Sebastian, what if I'll be the one to try and take them off?" Ciel looked at Sebastian for any sign of protest but the butler just had a thinking expression before nodding to test it out. Ciel brought both of his hands' fingers to try and prop the earrings off, but when he was merely a few centimeters away, he was flinched his hands away, it felt as if he got electrocuted.

"Ow!" Ciel winced at his now burnt fingers. Sebastian now had a worried expression on his features. Ciel had tears forming at the corner of his eyes at the pain, both his index and middle fingers were badly burnt. "I-I don't w-want to do that a-again." Ciel barely said, Sebastian quickly got a roll of bandage and wrapped it around Ciel's two fingers.

"I'm sorry young master, for having top get you hurt like this." Sebastian whispered softly, he could just cry right now that he actually confirmed Ciel to be able to try his theory and end up in pain. "I'm so sorry." Sebastian suddenly hugged the weeping boy and stroked his hair in a comforting manner. "We won't try that again. I'm sorry." Ciel was blushing furiously, his tears were kept at bay because of the sudden intimacy that his butler was showing him.

"S-sebastian, I'm alright." Ciel now said bravely. Sebastian pulled back from the hug and placed a gloved hand at the side Ciel's face, asking if he was sure. Ciel just nodded and then both of them completely broke off all intimate connections. A silent moment filled the atmosphere between the two until Ciel remembered something, he faced Sebastian again who still had a sad expression on. Ciel patted his butler's back, earning a slight gasp from Sebastian. "Sebastian, you haven't told me everything yet. You still have to tell me about this thing in my eye." Ciel said with a still slightly flustered expression still present in his features. Sebastian turned his head to meet his young master's gaze.

"But young master, are you sure you want to know more after having been hurt?" Sebastian stared at the bandaged fingers of his young master, his chest was tightening as he imagined how his master was suffering again. "Can I tell it to you later this evening instead? It seems that I am not prepared to say anything else at the moment." Sebastian said unconsciously. Ciel understood by what his butler meant, could he have been hurt by seeing Ciel in pain a while ago?

"Alright Sebastian, you may go." Sebastian stood and bowed, as he was about to exit, he heard his young master say a few more words until he was out of earshot. "Until this evening then, Sebastian."

**Thank you for reading this chapter, if it was alright for all of you and left you even the slightest of being satisfied, then please wait for the next chapter when I post it. I hope that it was not boring this time, I am quite satisfied with this chapter, I hope once again that all of you are too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been able to update. School has been a pain in my neck but I hope that did not offend any of you. I am not the type of person who likes school. Anyway, please read this next chapter.**

…

As Sebastian arrived at the foot of the stairs, he burst out in anger. "Luce! You're going to pay for the rubies hurting my Young Master!" Sebastian panted after he shouted that at the top of his lungs. Good thing that the servants and his master was out of earshot. He boiled up again when he heard the familiar chuckle that came to irritate him further.

"Oh? Pay what for what?" Luce said mockingly, his foster son's expression was indeed making him entertained right now. Even though that Sebastian was angry at Luce, the king didn't seem offended at the slightest. Sebastian growled and threw a glare at his father. "Son, you never give up do you? Why don't you enjoy my gift, instead of trying to get them off and ruin everything." Luce gave a slight pout.

"What makes you say that I want to enjoy this? Clearly, you have nothing to do with me and my young master since we forged a contract. Why start now?!" Sebastian said in matter-of-factly.

"Hmm….I do wonder about that though." Luce raised a curious finger to his chin and acted as if he was innocent. Sebastian glared more at Luce, earning another chuckle from the long-haired man. "Oh come on, son. If you keep wearing that kind of expression, then you will look older than me." Luce laughed at his own joke but Sebastian remained narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't think I should waste my time on you." Sebastian said coldly as he made his back face Luce. He gave up on making his father take them off. He would just have to find a way, by any means necessary. "Luce, I will remove the earrings somehow, I can tell you that. Then, your whole entertainment will end." Sebastian walked out of Satan's sight, leaving his father smiling widely.

"It's nearing the rising action. This sort of entertainment is just like a story, how interesting." Satan softly said to himself. Before he went back into the shadows, he said one last thing, "The climax though, will be quite a shock." Then he vanished.

At the kitchen, Sebastian was baking, since this usually cools his head off when he boils in anger. He was currently whisking some eggs, he thought that he should make the young master a treat before they would talk this evening.

'Hmm….What will I say first?' Sebastian thought to himself. He doesn't know what to start with when he will continue the conversation later with his young master. 'Should I start from the very beginning?' Sebastian asked himself again. A flashback was playing in his head as he was now putting some flour in the bowl of whisked eggs.

He remembered the time when he first laid his eyes on the boy who summoned him. The frail boy that was on the sacrifice table, wounds visible, and bruises marked every part of his pale skin. Ciel was so beautiful that time despite being beaten up. His Sapphire eyes were still glistening and that was what mesmerized Sebastian of his young master.

Sebastian sighed. "I guess, I will start from there" He slightly blushed at the other memories that started to haunt his head. He was petrified to have seen particularly everything until the present. Now placing the prepared cake in the oven to bake, he leaned on the counter as he was now sweating a lot.

'I'm sweating. That's unusual….' Sebastian thought as he wiped his forehead with a paper towel that was stowed in the drawer. "….but never mind that. I have more important things to worry about.'

About 15 minutes later, the cake was now baked and ready for decorating, Sebastian took It out of the oven and placed it on the counter. He took out all the needed decors that he decided on and started to decorate. First covering the whole cake with some icing and planting some small candy-roses in the middle. He placed some light green icing at the edges of the cake and the other finishing touches. It was actually a simple cake, but he was very relaxed now. Indeed, baking had helped him a lot.

He then encased the cake in a glass container and saved it for his young master later. He went out of the kitchen and outside to the garden. He expected what was happening and when he looked at the yard, a vein popped out of his head. The trees and bushes were on fire and almost all of the plants have died or got burnt.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Finny and Mei-rin ran to him with scared looks. Bard was walking right behind them with his face a slight black. "We didn't mean to-" They were cut off my Sebastian.

"I don't even want to hear it." Sebastian said as he raised his right hand to silence them as he pinched his nose with his left one. "Get the fires put out this instant." Sebastian said coldly, he didn't want to clean up after the servants right now, he was yet again frustrated, and his head was heating up once more.

"Yes sir!" The three servants saluted and then went to work. Grabbing the nearest hose and putting the fires out. Sebastian went back inside, noting that he can't find peace when he will be near those three idiots.

He was about to go to his room when he heard his master shout out words like: "AH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Sebastian was worried, what if his Young Master was being kidnapped or something violent was happening to him. He rushed to the master's study and what he saw when he opened the door was shocking but he was relieved.

He chuckled as he found out that the window was open and his master was fine, but what really made him do such was that….his young master was being surrounded by a lot of cats.

**That is the end of this chapter. Another boring one to me, but I don't care as long as it was okay with all of you. Please review and you will get to see the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did I keep everyone waiting? I think I did. Well, inspiration isn't something so easily received. Surely, I know that most of you understand that being said. Anyways, enjoy this 5****th**** chapter.**

"Aww…aren't you such a cute kitty?" Ciel cooed as he raised one of the cats that were sitting everywhere. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. His Young Master, who was allergic and hated cats, was cooing at one. It was a sight that was truly amusing. After a few seconds of observing, Ciel finally noticed Sebastian's presence. "Sebastian, look at these cute little things!" Ciel faced Sebastian with a very wide smile on his face, holding one of the cats. Sebastian slightly blushed at the sight he never thought would exist. Ciel was smiling because of a cat, Sebastian's most favored pet.

"Young Master, may I ask, how did all these…." Sebastian had to let out the 'cute, adorable, etc' because he didn't want to sound like he liked them more than his master, although Ciel is caressing one right now. "…..cats, come here?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Ciel, who was still playing with the cats around him, glanced at Sebastian. "Just a few minutes ago, I was bored and looked out the window." Ciel pointed to the window of his study. "I wanted to get some fresh air and I opened it, my limbs were kind of stiff, so I stretched…" Ciel trailed off slightly because what he was going to say next, made himself blush at the thought. "….and I accidentally mewled loudly….causing several cats which were in the estate grounds to hear, and then they came here inside."

Sebastian blushed as he thought of how Ciel would look like when he mewled, it was so unlikely yet cute of him which turned the demon on. Wait, what was he thinking? Getting turned on by his young master….it's like he was submitting defeat towards the Black Rubies. He shook his head to clear the thought. "I see." He said, regaining his composure. "Young Master, are your fingers alright now?" Sebastian asked, changing the topic. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he remembered the incident that happened earlier in the morning.

Ciel stared at his bandaged fingers and slowly started to un-wrap the bandages. Ciel gasped lightly and his eyes widened a small fraction before he turned his fingers to Sebastian. "The burns are gone…"

Sebastian was questioning himself in his head. 'The wounds were supposed to take a while to heal, could this be another side effect of the Black Rubies?' Sebastian supported his head with his thumb and index finger as he posed in a thinking stance. He made a mental note of the effects of the Black Rubies. 'Makes the bearer have cat features, act like a cat in heat, have amnesia, gains opposite personalities, and heals faster. How ironic, these are just the primary effects aren't they?'

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, trying to get his butler's attention, which he was able to gain. "You like cats too right?" Ciel asked in a sort of childish tone, he was even smiling like a kid right now.

A small sweat drop traveled down the said butler's temple. 'So innocent.' He thought, slightly blushing. 'The Young Master was never like that.' Sebastian said to himself as he nodded. "Young Master, if there is nothing you wish, then I shall go back to my duties and wait until this evening." Sebastian was about to exit the room, when Ciel called for him yet again.

"Sebastian, I don't need anything, but please, I don't want you to go back to work. You can take the rest of the day off until this evening, alright?" Ciel smiled as he said that, he was cooing at more of the 'adorable' cats that were in his study.

The raven-haired demon smirked at what Ciel said. 'Really? He changed so much because of those earrings!' Sebastian laughed in his head. His outer front which was oh so composed bowed and left. As he arrived at the foot of the manor's grand stair case, he inwardly flinched at the familiar presence that appeared yet again. The shadowy figure of a long-haired man stood along the corners of Sebastian's sight, not showing his form at all, just staying as a mere silhouette.

"So, it seems that you actually have taken a liking to my creation, huh?" The shadow chuckled, causing Sebastian to chuckle too and catching Satan off-guard as he did so. Satan stepped out of the shadows, but it wasn't the long-haired human form that Sebastian expected to see. Stepping out of the shadows and into the light, Satan's true form darkens the usual atmosphere of the manor. The raven can hear the soft tapping of the shoes his foster father was wearing. "You haven't seen my form in a while have you?" What revealed was a man, with horns of course, a tail, eyes that were darker than black itself, **[just exaggerating the black part. :D] **raging flames as hair, and he was wearing a….kimono?

"Pfft…." Sebastian had to cover his mouth to muffle one of his laughs. Since he was a kid, he never actually thought that the overlord of hell would take an interest in Japanese culture. The thought always made him laugh. "Heh…Anyways, Luce, you just had to have great timing didn't you? I just remembered that I wanted to talk to you about that." Sebastian regained some of his composure back and tried to avoid smiling as much as possible.

"About what, my form?" Lucifer asked, acting as if he was innocent and turned around making Sebastian get a full view on what his kimono or 'outfit' looked like. Sebastian shook his head and chuckled.

"No, not that, it's about the Black Rubies. I decided something, and I am sure that you will be so glad to hear it….father." Sebastian slightly showed the sarcasm in his voice when he uttered the last word of his sentence, to Satan's slight displeasure.

"Hmm? Finally submitting to my gift, are you?" Satan replied with just as much sarcasm Sebastian put in his sentence. The overlord turned so that he could sideways face Sebastian and put on a smug smile. The raven chuckled as he stared at his foster parent with eyes that can't be read.

"Yes, and no. I just think that I should go with your so called 'entertainment'. I hate to admit it but, I'm starting to long for what other things those earrings have planned for me." Sebastian smiled back, being smug too.

"Hahahaha…then I'm excited to see your expression when the last effects will take place." Lucifer chuckled, raising a hand up and placing his thumb and index finger at his chin.

"We'll see…." With that, Sebastian left his father and proceeded with what he was ordered to do, relax.

**That was not really long, but I hope you can understand that. (:3) Please review, and please visit my profile for more details about me like my age, height, fave yaoi pairings. (:D) Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update! Please also note that the flashback that will appear late in this chapter is made up, not in the anime nor the manga…well…maybe some of it…but it's mostly improvised. :D Alright, that's probably it. Please enjoy the 6****th**** chapter of Black Rubies.**

From that talk with his foster father, Sebastian smirked at his own words back there. "Since I am a demon of my word, then I shall go Lucifer's way then." He walked outside of the manor and into the garden, intending to do as what his master ordered, to not go to work but take the rest of the day off until this evening.

* * *

At last, the sun has set and it was almost time for Sebastian to tell Ciel about their contract. A slight knock at the master bedroom's door notified the young Phantomhive who it was. "You may enter, Sebastian." He said. Ciel was currently at the window sill of his room, staring at the starless night sky which he never does.

"Young Master, it's time. If you will please sit down on your bed, I shall begin." The raven-haired butler said as he placed the candelabra down on the nightstand besides his young master's bed. Ciel walked over and flopped down in bed, lying on his stomach as he faced his butler. The gesture was indeed unlikely of Ciel and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"What are you laughing about? Please start telling me about this thing in my eye." There it goes again, the word 'please' came out of Ciel's mouth, to Sebastian's pleasure.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian paused then settled himself just next to Ciel's lying form, placing a gloved-hand on the silk bed sheets. "You remember the fire incident, yes?" Ciel nodded slightly, flinching at the memory he longed to forget. "Do you remember anything after that?"

"Frankly, I don't remember you as I said before. What I remembered was being here at the manor with the three servants and Tanaka, nothing else happened….I think." Sebastian stared at young master for a moment before continuing.

"I see." The raven shifted in his sitting position, getting more comfortable if he could. "Well, first things first, I am a demon, I'm sure you know that by now since I told you about Satan giving you those earrings. Second, it was after the fire incident did you happen to summon me when you were about to be sacrificed in some sort of ritual." Ciel's eyes slightly went wide at hearing those words.

"I was a sacrifice?" Ciel's cat tail frizzled out at the thought and his ears were flopped down, his face a worry wreck. Sebastian nodded as he patted his young master's head in comfort. "Please continue…"

"Well…by that time when you were on the verge of dying, you pleaded for help." Then, Sebastian began to say what he remembered.

-flashback-

_At the center of a ritual circle lies a boy on a stone altar, beaten, tired, and near the brink of death. Cloaked forms surround him, one stepped forward, knife in hand and started to chant words. The boy was chained down, not even the slightest chance of escape was possible so he thought he should plead for help._

"_God, please save me!" He shouted, but no one came for him. The cloaked form started to chant louder and the others followed._

"_Please save me, Angels! Please!" He cried out again, but not even one heard his cry. The cloaked man now raised his knife, chanting more words and preparing to kill the boy._

"_Then I guess it's you…demon!" Then the room suddenly went black, white feathers falling from above and the boy floating in between the light of those feathers and the darkness of domain he was in._

"_You called for me, boy?" A voice can be heard by the blue-haired boy, he weakly turned to where he thought the voice was and saw a crow._

"_I am Ciel Phantomhive, demon." The boy said as he stared at the dark bird. Under it were black feathers, contrastive to the ones that were below the boy._

"_I see. So, Ciel, do you wish to form a contract with me?" The crow asked, it's black eyes glistening in the darkness._

"_I do." The boy responded almost instantly. His choices end up to this, so he won't hesitate._

"_Think carefully, once you form a contract with me, there is no turning back. Everything pure and innocent that binds you with the chance of getting through heaven's gates will be gone." Ciel glared at the raven and retorted._

"_Did you think that a person who was betrayed by God still not summon a demon such as yourself?"_

"_Unsurprisingly, you have a point, interesting young Phantomhive." The voice chuckled. "As of now then, I shall be your servant and will serve only you…my lord. But, of course, in exchange for something precious from you." Black feathers started to fall once again, but this time, devouring and taking the light from the white ones below._

"_That is something essential to one's body in order to live, a life source, or else say, my soul." After that being said, Ciel was struck with a great force of pain in his right eye, making it even bleed. "Arrghh…!"_

-flashback ends-

Sebastian removed his left glove and showed Ciel the pentagram. "This is what bounds us both to the contract, the pentagram."

"I see. So this was the result of the surging pain that time?" Ciel asked, pointing to his right eye which had the pentagram. Sebastian nodded and sighed. "Hmm… is that so? Sebastian…can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can Young Master. What is it?" Sebastian grinned at the boy's innocence that was showing in his facial expression.

"You already told me about this 'pentagram' or whatever it's called in my eye, so can you tell me about…us?" Ciel blushed slightly, he was curious but he just noticed how gorgeous his demon butler is, so he couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach. Sebastian was cut off guard by that, and he didn't miss the small dust of pink that splayed on his young master's cheeks.

"We were just master and servant, my lord, nothing more and nothing less." Sebastian slightly flinched as he said that. It was disappointing really, if his he and his master were to be a pair, that would be a gold combo since both are exceptionally and uniquely beautiful in their own way.

"Eh? That's disappointing…" Ciel mumbled under his breath, not knowing that Sebastian actually heard that. Sebastian was agape at what his master just said, he chuckled inwardly. It was cute how Ciel's ears were down, tail swishing about, and an expression of utter displeasure evident on his porcelain face.

"My, my, young master, look at the time, you should retire for the night." The butler said as he began to change Ciel into his big night-shirt. He thought of that excuse so that he could control himself when Ciel showed him that side of him which wasn't suppose to exist.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out. His butler was tucking him in, then took the candelabra off the nightstand. 'He's already leaving?' Ciel pouted.

"I shall now take my leave young master, please get a lot of rest and I will see you in the morning." Sebastian was about to exit the room when his young master called him again.

"Sebastian, please stay…."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm sorry, it's just that the next chapter is really fluffy…I think. Well, please review so that I can post the next chapter soon. Once again, sorry for the late update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, it's time to update! Yeah! I'm on a roll! Hehehe… I need to tell you that I never made fluff before wince I never knew what it was…well…here goes nothing….LOL. Ciel is acting like a child here!**

Sebastian turned to his master with his gentle smile. "As you wish, my lord." He settled the candelabra back down on the nightstand and sought over to his young master's lying form. Ciel was staring at him with innocent mismatched eyes as Sebastian stood right in front of the boy. The bluenette's cat ears perked up and his mood lightened. He lifted his frail arms and grabbed Sebastian, making him fall on the bed. "Wha- Young master, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he remained lying down but facing his smiling master.

Ciel just smiled and lied down right beside Sebastian, their faces mere inches away. Sapphire eyes locked with Ruby ones for a moment until Ciel decided to speak. "Sebastian, take your butler suit off and wear some night wear so that we can sleep already!" Ciel said childishly. The Black Rubies are to be blamed for it, Sebastian knows that much, but he was surprised at the childish tone Ciel gave him, making him enjoy.

"Young Master, I can't do that. I don't even have night wear. You already must know that a demon never sleeps." Sebastian gave out a sigh which he purposely heaved, just to get into the act. At Sebastian's statement, Ciel pouted and jumped off of bed to a nearby cabinet. "Young Master?" The butler's eyes trailed to Ciel and he saw him pull out random things out of the cabinet.

"I know they're here somewhere…" The boy mumbled to himself as he rummaged the cabinet. "Ha! Found it!" He cheered as he finally found what he was looking for, then he went back to the bed, handing Sebastian a pair of night wear/pajamas.

"These are…." Sebastian trailed off as he took the night wear from his young master's hands, he smiled. "Alright…then I shall excuse myself so that I can change. I'll be back in a minute young master." Sebastian said, standing up and heading to the Master bathroom. He wasn't joking when he said he'll be back in a minute, because after one minute, Sebastian came out of the bathroom in a button up pajama top and matching bottoms.

Ciel smiled and his tail was swishing around when he saw Sebastian in the night wear, a pleased expression adorned the boy's facial features. "It suits you Sebastian." He said. He scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the opposite side, silently telling Sebastian to grace it.

Without hesitating, Sebastian walked over to the bed and lied on the side where Ciel just patted at, getting under the covers and his eyes meeting the cream colored ceiling. "Young master, are you sure that you should be letting me lay in your bed?" He turned his head to the left and was met with his master's face close to his, mismatched eyes staring intently at his.

"I let you because I want you to do so." The child-like manner of Ciel disappeared and what showed now were eyes that were nearly similar to the normal Ciel. The command in his voice was slightly back and Sebastian just smiled at this.

"I see… Please forgive me for asking." The raven-haired male said. Ciel pouted as silence yet again seeped between the two.

"Sebastian, will I ever get my memories of you back?" This question came out of curiosity and Ciel hovered above Sebastian, looking down on the butler.

"Well…if I find a way to get the Black Rubies off of you, perhaps they would come back." Sebastian averted his gaze, Ciel just had to be cowering above him, and that made him feel giddy inside. Even for a demon, they can still feel that way if they want to, and Sebastian did so unconsciously. What happened next was unexpected. Ciel placed his head on Sebastian's chest, lying on him and catching the demon off-guard.

"Then…I hope that you won't find a way to remove them…if I can be like this…..with you…" Ciel mumbled inaudibly. This is caused by the earrings yet again, slowly taking away his pride, but he wasn't aware of that. Sebastian didn't hear what he said, so he just shrugged it off and assumed that it wasn't important.

A half-hour passed but Sebastian couldn't sleep, he thought that Ciel was still awake and tried to ask him if he could get some rest, but he was corrected when he felt even-breathing on his chest. His master has already fallen asleep. "…oh…" A reluctant hand, made i's way to the boy's hair, stroking it gently, smoothing out the small curls that existed on his young master's head. "Well….I'll just let it be this way for now…he needs to rest a lot after all….."

Ciel shifted in his sleep, gaining Sebastian's attention. The boy gripped Sebastian's top and snuggled into it more, inhaling deeply and enjoying the fragrance of the demon in unconsciousness. This made Sebastian a bit flustered. His young master was acting cute now even though he was asleep. Well, Ciel's sleeping face was already cute to begin with but that doesn't count. "Mmmnn…" Sebastian heard Ciel's hum of satisfaction. It certainly affected the demon so much and that made him more flushed in bittersweet embarrassment.

He shouldn't be feeling this way for his master. Even if he wanted to, he shouldn't, wouldn't, and can't do it. 'Young Master…please don't make my raw instinct come out. You're making me hunger for you even more.' He didn't mean the type which he needs to eat souls, but the other one which burns with the word 'lust'.

Instead, Sebastian shut his eyes and began to think about other things. Not too soon did he finally get engulfed in sleep, hoping that sunrise would come sooner.

Meanwhile, in the depths of darkness, Lucifer chuckles as he watches his foster son and the Phantomhive lay on the bed. "That's it…enjoy it while you can son because there will be a great challenge for you at the climax. Now…let's proceed to out next destination, the rising action."

**Yeah! I know it's short and I apologize for that. If you were to get mad at me for making short chappies, then say bye-bye to the story. You provoked me and you made me want to cease continuing the story. Thank you for reading and please give me your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the sudden outburst in the last chapter. It's just that I was so pissed off because of my friend that personally said to me that she hates this story because of the short chapters. Well, I don't blame any of you other readers, just at her. Gomenasai! Please forgive me if you can. Please read this next chapter.**

Sebastian woke as he felt something heavy on his torso. When he cracked open one of his eyes, he was surprised to see that his young master's face beside his and the boy was now fully straddling him. 'Ah...young master.' Ciel's tail was swishing around and the demon noticed that Ciel was actually awake. 'How cute...' He thought as he smirked.

Ciel, who was doing his best to not move and wake his butler, was blushing since he woke up in such an embarrassing position. He couldn't stop his tail from swishing and that was one of the things he was carefully watching out for. Who knows that there might be the time when his tail would accidentally brush any part of Sebastian's body and unintentionally wake him. Although, the bluenette did not know that his butler was already awake and conscious about his tail swishing.

"Ahem...young master, are you awake?" Sebastian decided to get out of this position as soon as possible because he can feel his raw instinct tickling his insides, waiting to come out. He was holding his ground inside, fighting his instinct for the safety of his young master. At last, Ciel shifted and he was now staring at Ruby eyes with his own mismatched ones widely.

"Y-you're awake, Sebastian?" Their faces were so close and Ciel couldn't help feel a blush creep its way to his cheeks. His cat ears perked up and his tail was straight, pointing upwards to the ceiling in surprise. Unintentionally, Ciel absorbed every detail of Sebastian's gorgeous face and leaned forward to get a better look, accidentally brushing their noses together.

That was it. Sebastian was holding himself back but Ciel was being even more innocent and cute at the same time and that made him do it. Sebastian instantly grabbed both Ciel's wrists and switched their positions. The raven-haired demon slammed Ciel to the bed, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel didn't know what Sebastian was doing. He was confused of what was happening until Sebastian leaned down until their foreheads touched. The bluenette can now clearly see the gleam of red that shined in the eyes of his butler. It was demonic yet mesmerizing. Not aware of what was going to come, Ciel stared at his butler before Sebastian latched their mouths together.

Lips on lips, and Ciel's eyes were wide in shock. He did not respond to the chaste kiss since he was so confused and surprised, not to mention flustered. He couldn't free his hands since the demon who was kissing him was so strong, but he kept struggling. He stopped when he felt something wet prodded his lips.

"Ah-?" Ciel gasped and Sebastian took that chance to insert his tongue into the boy's wet cavern, muffling the gasp which Ciel was supposed to sound. "Mmpphh?!" Ciel's cheeks flared a deep red as his tongue met with his butler's. "Mmnnhhh..." He moaned in the kiss, his mind foggy and his struggling ceased completely.

'That moan...it's so...' Sebastian's thoughts trailed off as he continued his ministrations. The beast in him was taking over. '...it's so...delicious to hear!' That thought brought Sebastian back to reality. He broke off the kiss, and realized what he had done. Writhing underneath him was his young master, panting and blushing furiously at what the butler did to him. 'What have I done...?'

Losing the warmth that once was with him, Ciel stared at his butler with shy and hazy eyes. "Haaahhh...hahh..." Ciel panted, clearly out of breath from the heated kiss. "S-sebastian..." He whispered, cheeks a crimson flare as he stared up at his butler.

Said butler backed away, a feeling of guilt and anger at himself swirling inside his whole being. He stood up and quickly changed into his butler uniform before facing his young master once again, his eyes straying down to avoid the sight of his young master. "I apologize for what I have done... I will send Mei-rin up to change you this morning." Sebastian placed his hand on his heart and bowed as he also said his next sentence. "Please excuse me, my lord." Then he exited the bedroom doors, leaving a flustered Ciel at the bed still on his back, agape.

* * *

'Sebastian...' Ciel thought as he looked up at the ceiling and placed two fingers onto his lips. He can still feel the sensation linger on them even after a half-hour.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." He said and in came Mei-rin as his butler had said a while back. The bluenette frowned and flopped back down under that covers, clearly sad that Sebastian isn't going to be the one who will dress him this morning.

"Young Master, shall I prepare a bath for you?" Mei-rin asked as she settled Ciel's clothes for the day on the bed. She was curious as to why Sebastian suddenly made her do this but she won't question him since she has an unrequited crush on him. She wouldn't want him to hate her now does she.

"No, I think I'll take a shower on my own." To this, Mei-rin inaudibly gasped. The young master never EVER used the shower before and what made him do that now?

"A-alright young master. Then, I shall wait for you so that I can change you?" Ciel then shook his head at what she said.

"No, I'll dress myself today." Ciel said flatly. He stood up from the bed and turned to face his maid. "You can leave now Mei-rin." After saying what he needed to, he walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Eh? Young Master's acting rather strangely isn't he?" She said to herself, a curious index finger on her chin as she thought before leaving.

* * *

Sssshhhh...

The shower was running and the warm water was trickling down the bluenette's frail form. Ciel somehow knew what to do, and that surprised him to extreme lengths. Indeed, this is the Black Rubies doing. It gave him more knowledge about being independent?

After having to cleanse himself, he wrapped a towel around his small waist before emerging from the bathroom. He changed into what Mei-rin had readied for him and quickly went down his grand staircase in hope to see his butler again this morning at breakfast.

* * *

**Well...that's the end of this chapter. I deeply apologize for what I have said in the last chapter. I was just so pissed at my friend! I don't think I could call her a friend anymore! So, there you have it. Please review...and I shall continue this story until the end.**


	9. Author's Note

**I am deeply sorry everyone for having you on the edges of your seats waiting for the next chapters of my story. I apologize greatly for having to say right now that I won't be able to update any time soon. Please... I'm so sorry. I hope that none of you will hate me for this. The flowers of inspiration aren't blooming, and my time is cut tremendously. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... :'(**

**Please continue to follow or read my stories even though it will take me forever to update. I will update when I'm allowed to. I'm so sorry everyone... Please don't hate me... :'(**

**-TheAmateurStoryMaker**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have passed my date of updating and I apologize for that. I'm sure you know the reason. Anyway, I shall reply to a review in this author's note. **You said that 'did Ciel just get himself off in the shower?' Well... I supposed you can say that but the real thing is that he knew how to turn the shower on or wash himself. Nothing **dirty**, well... not **yet.** LOL. **Please read on and I hope you will enjoy this chapter of "Black Rubies".**

* * *

After putting his clothes on, Ciel stared haphazardly at his mirror before going down stairs. His butler wan't in sight as he proceeded to go to the dining room. When he reached the double doors of the dining room, he half-hoped that Sebastian would be on the other side greeting him good morning and serving his breakfast, but as he opened them... still no Sebastian...just the breakfast that was displayed on the huge dining table.

'Sigh... Where is he?' The bluenette thought. If Sebastian wasn't by his side, his appetite would be gone. Paying no attention to the food, Ciel immediately went to ask the other servants if they had seen his raven-haired butler.

"Oh! I remember Mr. Sebastian saying that he will go out to do some errands!" Meirin exclaimed. "Although... master, is Mr. Sebastian feeling well?" The maid asked, gaining Ciel's curiosity.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well... it's just that, he said that to me when he ordered me to bring you clothes...and I noticed that his face was red. Does Mr. Sebastian have a fever?"

Then, realization struck Ciel. Could Sebastian have been blushing due to that event earlier that morning? The thought made Ciel glow his own shade of red, making MeiRin concerned.

"Master, are you feeling well?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I'll be in the garden waiting for Sebastian. Mei Rin, clean up the dining room table with the other servants." Then Ciel went outside without another word, leaving a slightly worried Meirin.

"Master has never waited for Mr. Sebastian to come home before..."

* * *

Chirp. Chirp.

Ciel hasn't been outside in his garden long enough to realize that the mornings were actually quite beautiful. A small breeze rustled the leaves of the estate trees, making some fall to the grass-covered ground. The bluenette was sitting on the stone chairs, feeling the wind blow and the warm heat of the sun.

'Sebastian...' He started to think, raising his fingers to his lips as he remembered what happened this morning. A small blush appeared on the boy's cheeks from the thought. 'Why did you kiss me?'

"Ohh? What do we have here? We're lucky to have found you, beauty." Ciel was alerted at the sound of unfamiliar voices. He assumed that they were voices of men. Turning his head to the voice's direction, he saw two shadowy figures.

"Who are you?" The boy stood up. Caution was evident by his stare. He couldn't make out any of their faces since they were in the shadows. Who were these people? and how did they get into the estate?

"Now, now, don't be so tense." One of them said playfully, then chuckled. "We'll claim you in time, beauty."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked, confused. Claim him? What did those strangers mean? Those were his last thoughts before the shadows disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

In the streets of London where carriages and people rush to where they need to go, Sebastian took his time walking, trying to think. It troubled him how he felt the beast inside him burn...trying to overpower and mark Ciel as his mate.

'Well...I've chosen Ciel to be my mate a long time ago... but... I don't want the beast in me to hurt him...and besides... it isn't the right time.' Sebastian pondered. He must try to control himself more securely as to keep his plan intact. When he'll go home to his young master, he'll have to explain himself. He has a feeling that Ciel would directly ask him about that morning's event and Sebastian would have no choice but to answer. At least while he's out, he would think carefully where to start.

After a few minutes, a strong wind blew. Sebastian had to shield his eyes to avoid getting dust to irritate them. That was rather unexpected. Suddenly, he had this unsettling feeling in his chest. 'What's going on?'

"Michaelis!" Sebastian heard the voice of Luce and turned at its direction. Luce's human form was running towards him in a jog.

"Luce, what is it? Why are you here?"

"Something is terribly wrong right now! I suggest that you stay by your master's side!" It was all an act to get things stirred up, and only Satan himself know this. Sebastian didn't know, and that was as expected. Satan knew the climax of the story was very near, and he knew how to rise the action up to that point.

"Luce, what's happening? Why do I need to be by my master's side right now?" The concern was evident in the butler's voice. "Did something happen to him?!"

That sentence amused Luce to no end. His foster son did love a human.

"I don't know." He continued his act, doing his best to look troubled and worried. "That's why you have to go to him! There's not a moment to lose! Go now!" Then another wind blew, and Satan vanished, leaving a wide-eyed Sebastian in the edges of town.

* * *

"Young Master!"

Ciel heard Sebastian's voice. Immediately, he ran to Sebastian when his form came into sight. "Sebastian!"

What shocked the butler was the way Ciel suddenly wrapped his arms around him and the way the bluenette hugged him tightly like a child. The sunlight making his teal-blue hair shimmer and also the Black jewels pierced in his ears. "Young Master..." The butler crouched down to look into his master's Sapphire eyes. "...did something happen while I was gone?" The raven-haired man asked as he brought one gloved hand to caress Ciel's cheek lovingly.

"Well...when you were gone... there were-" Again, Ciel didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly fell limp into Sebastian's arms. He had collapsed.

"Young Master!"

* * *

In the darkness of hell, Satan watched with a smirk. He liked how things were progressing.

"What's amusing is that the boy won't be able to ruin the fun by telling Sebastian about what's to come. If he tries to, he'll lose consciousness." Satan's eyes glowed a deep red as he stared at his son's state of being through his magic.

"If you won't give in and make him yours, son... then what will you do, if someone gets to him first?"

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry again for the inconvenient time of updates. PLEASE REVIEW because I promise you that I won't abandon this story ever!**


End file.
